Generally laptop users utilize a case to prevent damage to the computer itself. The laptop case prevents scratches, dents, breaking, and the like. In some cases, the laptop case may absorb impact to prevent internal damage.
Laptops are portable convenient for traveling. In small spaces, however, the laptop may take over an entire workspace leaving no room for note taking when watching a lecture, for snacks and drinks while watching a movie on an airplane, or the like while in other limited space environments.
A need exists for a laptop case that would provide a functional workspace to a user when in limited space environments.